mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Olympics Mafia
| image = File:Winter_olympics.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Brainiac100 & ShadowAngel | link = BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 3.16.2014 | winningfaction = Skiing | roster = #, player #EDM #Marq #Kikacat123 #Barc #MrxWN #Vommack #Fat Tony #Framm #Boquise #Jay Gold #Araver #MiKi (Aura) #Benjer3 #Hachi #IAWY #Slick #Bluesky | first = Benjer | last = Vomm, Boq, Hachi | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brainiac100 & ShadowAngel based on 2014 Winter Olympics It began on March 16, 2014 and ended in a Skiing win in N14 (April 21). Game Mechanics Rules Shown in NP: *Successful RID kills *Traps OOP: Trap>Redirect>Block>Kill/Spy Tie Rules: *D1: no lynch *D2+: 1 random from tie Players outside of faction 6 (team sports) will know who their fellow faction members are, but not their roles. A note on 1v1 win dynamics: *RID v. RID: nights only until one gets the other right *RID v. Trap/Lynch save: one with functional day immunity, one with functional night immunity. So I don't have to play the "are they going to make the smart choice?" game, tie/joint win *Trap/Lynch save v. Not previously mentioned: trap self traps constantly or lynch saves self constantly, wins (implied, win effective as soon as condition met) *RID v. Not previously mentioned: I don't like coin flip endings. So RID keeps trying until he/she guesses right, wins (implied, win effective as soon as condition met) *No mentioned roles alive: stalemate, tie/shared win Role Description 1: Blade Races: Last standing #Cross-Country: choice of FID trap or AID (basic action: spy, kill, etc.) lynch save: You really need to know the terrain: BLOCK or DAY #Alpine: Action spy: >insert James Bond chase scene here: SPY #Speed Skating: RID kill: Those skates can hurt: KILL 2: Sledding: Last standing #Bobsleigh: even/odd: redirect and block: being able to steer the bobsleigh and prevent any harm are crucial in this event.: REDIRECT or BLOCK #Luge: Action spy: so fast, they’ll sneak up and follow you: SPY #Skeleton: RID kill: It’s right there in the name, isn’t it?: KILL 3: Figure Skating: Last standing #Men’s: Redirect: you need to be able to correct any unnecessary mistakes in order to create a perfect routine: REDIRECT #Women’s: RID kill: Secretly, we’re all ninjas: KILL #Pairs: Choice of lynch frame or reverse follow spying block (i.e. block AND see who targeted them): eying the competition and making look different than they appear may be crucial to winning this event: DAY or BLOCK 4: Form and Execution: Last standing #Ice Dancing: Choice of lynch frame or redirect: all of that twisting, turning, and prancing will pay off in this event: DAY or REDIRECT #Freestyle Skiing: RID kill: with the sharp moves they have to perform, it’s no surprise that freestyle skiers are masters in the art of killing: KILL #Snowboarding: Reverse follow spy (sees who targeted their target): You have to watch carefully on the halfpipe: SPY 5: Skiing: Last standing #Nordic Combined: choice of action spy or redirect: Aka you can jump, or take the alpine run: SPY or REDIRECT #Jump: Redirect: Because something must be done to break the monotony of hanging in the air: REDIRECT #Biathlon: RID kill: I see a gun….: KILL 6: Team Sports, has BTSC: Kill all 5 other RID kills #Hockey: RID kill: Violence is the name of the game: KILL #Curling: Choice of block or action spy: watching your opponents and temporarily removing their threat to your own victory are important for this event: BLOCK or SPY Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Kikacat123 - Biathlon *Vommack - Nordic Combined *Boquise - Jump Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 N10 D10 N11 D11 N12 D12 N13 D13 N14 End of Game Roster #EDM - Snowboarding - Lynched D12 #Marq - Curling - Killed N5 by Freestyle Skiing #Kikacat123 - Biathlon - Lynched D2 #Barc - Luge - Lynched D8 #MrxWN - Pairs - Lynched D4 #Vommack - Nordic Combined #Fat Tony - Bobsleigh - Lynched D5 #Framm - Freestyle Skiing - Killed N9 by Speed Skating #Boquise - Jump #Jay - Alpine - Killed N7 by Freestyle Skiing #Araver - Speed Skating - Killed N9 by Freestyle Skiing #MiKi - Men's - Lynched D13 #benjer3 - Women's - Lynched D1 #Hachi - Skeleton #IAWY - Cross-Country - Lynched D11 #Slick - Hockey - Lynched D3 #bluesky - Ice Dancing - Lynched D6 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames